The Hire
by ashio Auditore
Summary: Naruto grows being hated by his village, being (supposedly) the reincarnation of Kyubi. But a visit to the goddess Shinigami, give him the power he need, to show everyone that he is a human being, which is the same as all of them and can protect them.
1. Gift

**The Hire**

 **Ch. 1**

 **GIFT**

The sandaime saw a tornado of fire rearing, convened a group of ANBU and went to see what is happening.

It was October 11 , 12:04 A.M .So only one thing passed through the head of sandaime * NARUTO * . He got more concerned and asked ANBU's to move faster. When he arrived at the scene in an he saw left him speachless. This was what worried him since he saw the fire . Subconsciously he started to rerelease his K.I leaving all shinobi and villagers gathered there frozen in fear feeling the amount of K.I coming from their leader.

"I thought that I have ordered not to hurt Naruto "said sandaime in anger eyeing everyone present there. The feel of sarutobi watching them was even worse then feeling of getting caught by one of his ANBU "I could not be more disappointed in you " said sandaime eyeing one of his ANBU Now Hatake know why sandaime said that as he just tried to kill a child. But seeing the said child get him uncontrollable anger as he was the reason of the death of his father like sensei.

Hokage snapped his fingers, as group of strongest ANBU martialized behind him waiting to be ordered. They wore blue pants and shirt which helped them merge in the darkness even more than the black ones issued to regular ANBU's. They were five and wore the mask of Tiger , Bird , Dog , Raccoon and Cat with the addition of symbol "kozue"( Copa Tree) in all of their masks. They saw there Hokage with bloodied naruto in his hand. "Only let ANBU and jounin alive. Get rid of the others " said Hokage with anger yet calm voice

...KAGEE...I'm talking. ...forGIVEE ME... were the shouts coming where ANBU were executing One female civilian ran and came near Hokage and said "Hokage -sama" only to feel a kunai lodge in her stomach she asked trembling "why...I ask " an ANBU came behind her and connected a blow with a stick on her back. Yet again she voiced "Why would you save a demon?" hiruzen stopped in his track and turned to her and answered "because he is the son of the yondaime...because he is just a child...and because he is the reason this village stand" and he sliced her throat. All people listening to the answer were shocked to the core of there heart. As sarutobi took naruto to the hospital.

 **...**

 **Hospital**

 **...**

Naruto opened his eyes to the white wall and several strong odur came to him as realisation fell upon him *hospital * he thought. Then he remembered who saved his life * arigato ritsuko-chan * he thought seeing kitsune sleeping form near him For the boy it had only been five minutes but in reality it had been five days since he fell into coma due to blood loss , organs affected by the attack and last but not the least, he had come to know by the very mouth of sandaime * Yondaime was his father* Suddenly the temperature of the room dropped down by several degree's and before naruto martialized a women with black hair, blue skin , pale eyes , red lips , beautiful curvaceous body with figure 90,60,90 wearing a black kimono

"ne...sorry..." Naruto said catching the attention of the woman before him. Said women looked him with a loving gaze which was making him uncomfortable "...who are you?"

"Ho...sorry , Naruto -kun " she said smiling and approaching the small boy "My name is shinigami " Naruto eyes wide opened at the revelation "Yes it is just as you are thinking. I am the shi no megami (GODDESS OF DEATH). The reason I am here is because. ... I am impressed with you naruto-kun " Naruto looked confused. How could a mere child him can impress a megami like her."I have seen how you are treated in the village and harmed . it's simply amazing that you still find committed to making friends and to being someone know and resrespected in the world " Naruto nodded as it was true. She placed her hand on naruto's chest and leaned. Unconsciously giving naruto a hevenly vision of megami bust. " I am one of the most powerful women who have walked this world and my gift to you is something only you can use " Naruto looked at her in confusion. Then he saw her approach him with a little purple ball and put it in his chest. A lilac coloured aura radiated for a few second. "They are 2 kind of kekkai Genkai. First is called fushiton (phoenix )" Shinigami stroked her hair and smiled little by little and said "what you need to know about fushiton is in your little headhead. For starter you have to focus on four techniques and gradually you will reach others ...we will see, Naruto-kun" Naruto nodded "The second one is seiton (life)" Naruto eyes widened in surprise " Through seiton is something that we have given kami. As I know how much you love nature so I decided to give it to you. To use it you must perform following hand seals: boar, Dog , and yin. The you will see a light come out of your hand and to suffice that Imagine what you want and it will come to live." And by saying that shinigami disappeared Naruto leaned back in his bed and start starring the celling disbelieving what had just happened. He decided to go back to sleep , just as hiruzen came to visit and was with shinigami who had gone to explain things happened here to him . she also said him " World is in danger and only Naruto could save so she gave him kekkai Genkai and advanced version of Inyoton ."

Kakashi came behind Hiruzen. He was still at remorse knowing he had almost killed his sensei's son. Hearing about the elements of naruto Hiruzen immediately asked Kakashi " Be the future master of naruto when he graduate the academy " "I accept Hokage-sama "

...

...

when Naruto wake up he was greated by one of his great friend an ANBU with snake mask "Hello Hebi-chan " Naruto said smiling greating Anko who wore her ANBU uniform. Listening to the small rusuck,Ritsuko also wake up but looking at naruto she snapped and hugged naruto and then greated him . ritsuko still don't n know why naruto treated her well . After all she was responsible for his lynching which has saddened her . Naruto asked her to look at him but the kisune refused to look at him so naruto climbed ontonto the gurney in the kitsune to hug her and make her look ."Listen to me...you are not guilty of any thing that happened to me villager and shinobi are just fear of me"

"But.." ritsuko did not know how to refute this argument which is short and simple. "Even so being afraid you did not give them right to attack ."

"Maybe ..." Naruto said cocking his head a few times After taking air he said "They do not have something or someone to get even to, their hate would hurt someone else and would be much worse"

"well that will not happen again naruto-kun" hiruzen said coming in and giving naruto a parchment "Naruto shinigami-sama came to me few minutes ago, before leaving she said me to train you in your ...kekkai Genkai " Naruto nodded.

"Naruto listen to me carefully "the blonde paid attention "nine years ago from now the day of your birth. Everything thin was going all right . you were born healthy " Naruto listened" And your parents could not be more happier. your mother was ... the previous container of kyubi. As much I know there was a masked man on the night of your birth . your father was holding you and suddenly you were in arm oof the other man. your father recovered you few minutes later. however masked man purposely let you be recovered as his target was your get to her and extracted kubi from her forced her to attack the village. your father and I came to the coconclusion that it was done by sharingan. your father fought her took her away from the village were he sealed her into you. due to him sealing he paid the price to shinigami with his life" Naruto nodded feeling agitated. There were to many revelation with in few minutes

"someone misled you let me tell you that you are not a demon, you are the hero of the village by keeping kyubi at bay. my partner danzou shimura who desire the power of kyubi may make you see as kyubi. he is also the man who spread the words of you being kyubi and made the entire village hate you" continued hiruzen.

" is it because of the masked man and danzou-baka that u am attacked? asked naruto bit hectic.

Hiruzen gave a sad smile before naruto was imbraced by ritsuko

"that's what fears me naruto and it is for this reason that from today onward you are living in your mansion: THE UZUMAKI MANSION " hiruzen said who did not want naruto to be attacked again. At that moment door opened and in came an elderly woman and smothered naruto.

"k...ko...koharu-ba..bachan" said a smothered naruto.

"koharu-chan " hiruzen intruded. adult let go of naruto who took gulps of air

"hiruzen tell me who is the lady in raid hair " koharu almost had a heart attack when she learn about the red haired lady.

"ojisan "said naruto "I'm sorry but I so not want anything from the man Thurton both me and ritsuko-chan " koharu and hiruzen wondered why naruto would receive something from madara and voiced that" madara not. I don't want anything that comes from yondaime. understand. "the three adult felt sorry that naruto hated his father . and hiruzen said that he has fixed everything inside and made naruto accept it.

 **And it's a wrap**

 **I will try to upload chapters on every second, third day from the last updated. And please review the story even if you don't like it so that I can do better from the help of your suggestion and keep you entertained.**

 **THIS IS GOOD BYE FROM ME**

 **WILL COME WITH NEW CHAPTER LATER**

 **ASHIO**

 **SIGN OUT**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**


	2. WORTH LEARNING

**CH. 2**

 **WORTH LEARNING**

After releasing naruto from the hospital Hiruzen was taking him and ritsuko to there would be home: THE UZUMAKI MANSION

"After your mother came to become the second jinchuriki ..."Hiruzen immediately stopped his talking as he realised his mistake, after seeing the frown on naruto's face. He corrected himself "pardon me,Ritsuko -San .But Mito-sama commanded to make this mansion, for her daughter and successor " These line surprised naruto as he knew that uzumaki mito was the wife of Hasirama senju. So that means he was the grandson of Hasirama senju.

"yo-ojisan" said naruto "Do you think that's why shinigami -sama gave me the fushiton and seiton. " asked naruto.

"I don't know with the confidence she has on you" hiruzen said " I would say shinigami -sama expects lots of great things from you" As they reached the mansion

At the front of the mansion there were few servents who were mending the garden. Naruto entered the mansion only to find there were five ANBU kunochi in front of him." I asked some of my helpful ANBU'S to be present here all the time and also take care of. Plus I do know naruto that ritsuko -San will also take great care of you. Won't you ritsuko -San. " kitsune nodded in agreement.

"Now let's introduce you to the ANBU's "said hiruzen

As he finished one ANBU came in front of him and pulled out her mask showing her excited face. She had purple coloured hair which was tied in pineapple had amber eyes."like foxy-kun. I'm Mitarashi Anko , CODENAME :Hebi" Naruto smiled seeing her as he has been friends with her for long time

"my name is tsukino. CODENAME:hyo(panther)"said the second ANBU who has silver hair, brown skin and green eyes

"I'm konan , CODENAME:tori (bird)"said the lady with blue hair and golden eyes who wore typical ANBU uniform.

"I'm tsunade, CODENAME;:Namekuji (slug)" said the blonde lady with brown eyes,tanned skin , big bustard a figure only riled by Anko and Ritsuko.

"abd I'm Rei, CODENAME :Oni(demon )"said the last one who has reddish orange hair , red eyes , pale skin and enviable body

"we are here to take care of you and your needs Naruto -sama " they said in unison. Ritsuko smiled her naruto kun wouldn't be alone. After the introduction naruto decided to go and find a room after all his suitcase (EVEN WITH THEIR FEW BELONGINGS ) weighed.

...

 **NEXT DAY**

 **UZUMAKI MANSION**

"it's time to wake up naruto -kun "whispered ritsuko in naruto's ear and gave him a kiss on cheak. Naruto removed covers above from him and waited for few second. After he opened his eyes ,he gave ritsuko a good morning hug and went to take bath. When Naruto returned he came to a view where tsukino was smelling his boxer? The silver haired ANBU did not know how to react so she just disappeared.

Few minutes later in the dining room. Everyone one was having breakfast...or ...only Naruto was having breakfast and others were starring tsukino due to ritsuko seeing and telling everyone scene unfold between naruto and tsukino. Surely that would be the last breakfast for the ERO-ANBU.

...

 **30 minutes later: Training area of Uzumaki Mansion**

Anko was reading the scroll (parchment ) of fushiton and tsukino of seiton

"very well naruto-kun "said anko smiling "the scroll says that you cross chakra through your hand and think of it as fire that only you can control. It should be a fire that give life and if necessary also snatch it "

Naruto thought about it for few minutes then performed as he was told. At first nothing happened but then his hand and feet were engulfed by cyan of fire. By seeing this anko said "Ho ho ,Naruto come at me and try to punch me with what you got" naruto hesitated as the start , but after seeing anko ready for him he ran towards her with full force and pulled out a punch which she easily deflected and said "naruto think of wings coming out of your hand and then try to flap on me" naruto thought as he was told and slowly wings of fire erupted from the back of his hand" Now come at me , Naruto " he fluttered at the start but balanced after that he had a go at anko. He was surprised by the new gained speed with which started to throw strings of punch and kicks

Although she was in ANBU. She was surprised by the elegance and fluency of the kid and how easily easily he was accustomed to fushiton wings of fire. After few minutes of sparring Anko asked naruto to stop and rest for sometime.

After sometime of rest tsukino asked naruto to come to her. When He came to her she asked him to sit in louts position which he did

"close your eyes " asked tsukino to which naruto obeyed

"now imagine your hand to shine a light of purple pink colour " just as he imagined purple pink light start to imitate from his hand

"now imagine am image of animal or person or plant and then try to send light to from your hand to empty space" naruto did as he was told and for few minutes nothing happened. But after another minute light start to move from his hand towards the empty some time strange sound came from the empty space , something like moo a cow dose .everyone present looked towards the sound .

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw a camel standing there as he had thought but in this case camel looked like ... well ...transculant as ghost and soon animal was dissipated in air. "so this was seiton naruto-kun " said an amazed tsukino

"seiton " thought naruto loudly watching his hand.

...

...

After the two classes , taijutsu class was done combined by tsunade and Rei in which one watches (which was mostly done by Tsunade) and picks out fault during the spare and teaching which was done by other . When taijutsu class was finished he was picked up by konan and was being taken to weapons shop as she was going to training him in weaponry.

When they reached at the weapon shop naruto looked at all kind of wepons from shuriken to kunai , senbon , katna, kama , chakra blades, kurazigama (string scythe ) yari , tonfa and bo. Naruto decided to go with leaved the shop with new purchased bo and some training canes . Suddenly konan remembered that she also to teach naruto in fuinjutsu which was according to sandaime was the most important training.

 **AND CUT**

 **FIRSTLY I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THIS IS MY FIC. I AM ONLY USING CHARACTER AND LOCATION FROM NARUTO I MAY USE THEM AS I WISH**

 **THIS FIC. IS GOING TO HAVE HARAME**

 **SAMUR IS GOING TO BE ONE OF THE NARUTO TEAMMAT**


	3. Teammates

**Ch. 3**

 **TEAMMATES**

Once again we came to the scene where naruto is being waked by ritsuko.

And once again ritsuko whispered in naruto's ears while waking him up "time to wake up naruto-kun " the blonde stirred in bed slightly the opened his eyes."Ritsuko-chan " grumbled naruto for being awakened while sitting up.

Seeing him grumble Ritsuko said smiling "it's time for you to take shower and have breakfast. You don't want to be late for the school on the first day. Do you ?"asked while remembering that today is the naruto start to go to school. Naruto nodded as ritsuko turned into a reddish light and entered inside naruto

 **...**

 **Some years later... (ROOKIES AGE: 13)...Day of Graduation**

Every student who joined the academy ( AT THE AGE OF 9 AND GRADUATE AI 13) has to go through the history of shinobi, practice launching kunai and shuriken, work on there taijutsu and lastly learn the three basic jutsu which ar kawaii, henge , and bunshin no jutsu

Today qas the day that student entered 5 year ago dreamed about the day of graduation and become a shinobi. They were waiting for examination room to open and when it did they were called inside one by one for the three basic jutsu test . As they had already passed the the academy and physical test. And after some time students started to flood out of the room some with happy face flashing there bandana and other with sad faces due to not passing the test. And after sometime of waiting came the turn of our hero "next , uzumaki naruto " called the instructor standing outside the examination room. Naruto slowly descended towards the examination room and got inside . There he was standing in front of iruka and mizuki and some other instructor. Iruka smiled seeing naruto and asked him to do kawarimi. He did as he was asked and in palace him was some logs then he was asked to do henge and iruka and others were surprised what they were starring at. In the place of naruto there was standing a perfect copy of sandaime. After that came the hardest par for naruto : bunshin no jutsu. Although shiki fuin was no longer a problem to him any more. And Rei had helped him with that but still he can't pull out more then one lone and to pass the test he will have to perform more then one

"naruto-kun I said do the bunshin as others are waiting for there turn " heard naruto iruka say while thinking what to do . Suddenly an idea struck in his mind and he closed hos eyes . Everyone noticed slight aura of purple colour coming out of naruto's hand . Naruto whispered "seiton :utoshi no jutsu " (LIFE:JUTSU DUBBING ). And appeared in front of them were two clone. Only slight translucent but others don't near to know that fact as they didn't notice due to room having no window.

"congratulations;,Naruto-kun, "iruka said smiling and relived from the fear of naruto not being able to do bunshin no jutsu. He handed him his own bandana as a proof of graduation. Naruto got happy and hugged iruka saying" thank you iruka -sensei " and exited the room

Somewhere in the same room *damn ,that gaki spoiling my plans for him* thaught mizuki *now I will have to convince some other failing student " and then mizuki started to shortlist the weak ones from the list but to his bad luck he couldn't find one until he saw one name

15 minutes later when test was done of every single student . Those who passed were asked to remain with iruka while others were asked to go away and told they will have there chance next time

 **...**

 **Hokage's office**

'I wish to have Uchida sasuke , uzumaki naruto and and last one at your decree Hokage sama" said Kakashi reading his favourite book Icha Icha.

Hiruzen wasn't surprised by the request as he knew that Kakashi wanted to atone for the sins he had did to the son of his sensei . But there was also a problem in his request. He asked for sasuke who is still thriving for revenge against his father who massacred several of the clan member who didn't his path to coup against Hokage.

"I kurenai yuhi asks for kiba injuka, hinata hyuga, and naruto uzumaki " requested kurenai

Another thing that hiruzen sarutobi expected. After all naruto was the son of kurenai sensei who happened to naruto's mother kushina

"I mito guy ask for lovely tenten, neji hyuga, and rock Lee as my youthful student" said guy knowing that he would be able to raise the flame of youth of these three student

"I uchiha mikoto ask for yuna uchiha , senju madooka and uzumaki naruto to be my student" requested mikoto hoping she get them .

After thinking for some time hiruzen said "team 8 will be consisted of hinata hyuga , kiba injuka and shino aburame led by kurenai yuhi " at hearing this kurenai got sad but come to realise that due to there personal request they had left out considerable amount of student without jounin to teach them. "team 7 will consist of haruno sakura, uchiha sasuke and sai led by Hatake Kakashi " the said jounin clenched his book tightly. He knew that hiruzen don't want naruto to on his team "team 9 will consist of tenten , neji hyuga and rock Lee led by maito guy" guy who nodded in response " team 10 will be of yamanaka ino, akimichi chouji and nara shikamaru led by asuma sarutobi " the said jounin tried to pursued his father to not give him a team but his request fell into deaf ears. Hiruzen then continued "team 11 will consist of uzumaki naruto, madoka senju and yuna uchiha led by mikoto uchiha " said jounin started to do happy dance inside as a smile graced on her lip from that jounin gathered around the where file of students were kept . They picked up there respected student file and go through it .

 **...**

 **In the academy**

Every student who passed their test were asked to wait in a classroom. They were inside the classroom gossiping only god knows what. Some made jokes at each other banters After sometime passed iruka came in the class with a file in his hand. Everyone in the class turned towards iruka seeing file in his hand they got quite and curious. Iruka was impressed by seeing them quite as today he didn't have to make them quite. So without delaying he decided to start the proceedings

"firstly ,I would like to congratulate you all on passing the test and becoming gennin and also wish you a long life. Today you all were asked to wait after the test on the orders of Hokage-sama as he wanted you to know your team today and meet your sensei rather then having it after one week " everyone got excited this piece of information and started to talk to each other

"quite " shouted iruka getting there attention " now I'm going to announce your teams. After the announcedment you will go to meet your sensei " everyone paid attention to what iruka said except some like haruno sakura, yamanaka ino who wished to be in the same team as their sasuke -kun .iruka started " uchiha sasuke, sai and haruno sakura. ... "

"yatta. ...take that you ino pig" shouts one excited haruno sakura

"quite, haruno sakura I don't need any kind intruption during the time of announcement. You are on team 7 led by Hatake Kakashi wait here for your sensei. Now,members of team 8 are hinata hyuga, kiba injuka and shino aburame. Your sensei is kurenai yuhi. She is waiting outside of the academy . Team 9 consist of neji hyuga, tenten and rock Lee your sensei is

Maito guy. You will find him in training ground behind the academy. Yamanaka ino nara shikamaru and akimichi chouji you form team 10 your sensei is asuma sarutobi. You can find him at BBQ restaurant and at last yuna uchiha madooka senju and naruto uzumaki. You form team 11 and your sensei is at training ground 11. Now you all are free to go and meet your sensei. So move on rookies. . Everyone start go to meet there sensei. Except one ." what is it naruto? "asked iruka "ne...iruka sensei who is my teams jounin sensei "iruka smiled before replying "you will see at training ground naruto "naruto tried to voice again "now go naruto, you don't want to give bad impression on your sensei. Now do you?"naruto nodded and the ran away towards his team members.

 **...**

 **Training ground 11**

After getting out of the academy naruto caught up to his team and from there on they began to search for the training ground 11

After sometime of searching they finally reached and found it empty only for a presence to appear behind them and said in deathly tone "hello my little gennin's " hearing the deathly voice behind them scared the shit out of them. When they turned around naruto seeing the person frzeed up and said" kuruso nee-chan ...you are our sensei " the said women replied "Hai hai naruto-kun any problem with that" naruto tried to say something but nothing came out of his mouth now stop doing that and let's introduce to each other "the three nodded and started to look at her expecting to start" okay, okay I will begin then you follow my lead " everyone nods there head while yuna stunned every female uchiha idol present in front of her and being her sensei.

"so my name is uchiha mikoto "said there sensei smiling now known as mikoto uchiha "I am 36 year old. My affinity is katon and I like rice balls and three days ago I retired being an ANBU captain. Now yuna start"

"My name is yuna uchiha. " said the girl with black hair, black eye's and pale skin. She wore a red shirt and a black tango skirt "I am 13 years old. I like to eat venison. I have sharingan obviously. ..."suddenly for the surprise of her peers yuna got sad and embraces herself "my mother hates Me for having suiton as my affinity rather than katon and so ...my...my family outcasts me " knowing this naruto couldn't resist himself and walked up to yuna and embraced her in a supportive hug surprising other women in the team . He knew how it feels to be living alone as had lived alone for the starting 8 years of his life "...and I like birds "yuna added "I am madooka senju "said the white hair , brown eyed girl. She wore a white shirt with green buttons and blue tango pants "I am also 13 year old I like to practice with my flute and also I have dating as my elemental affinity. I live with my mother and grandfather " said the girl smiling "I am uzumaki naruto " said naruto prior to giving yuna supporting hug. He wore a black t-shirt with orange jacket and black tango pants " I am 13 years old and have two kekkai Genkai :fushiton and seiton " said naruto surprising yuna madooka as they have never heard about such kekkai Genkai. "very well that's all for the introduction. Now let's begin the show " said mikoto confusing them" if my guess is correct then each one of you have had some kinde of training and understanding of ninjutsu apart from vagus learning given in academy"asked mikoto getting there nod as answer. Then mikoto took out couple of necklace from her kangaroo bag with one having the emblem of sun and other having moon which confused gennin's as she tugged at her waist and to add more confusion she took out an alarm clock and put it on the rock nearby and said " you will have to take this necklace from me before the alarm goes off...begin"

After hearing this naruto summoned blue fire in his arm turning them into wing of fire and dashed for mikoto where others scattered to hide "never attack directly naruto-kun "remarked mikoto as she goes through seals an said "KATON:GOKAKYU NO JUTSU "(FIRE STYLE :SPHERE BALL TECHNIQUE ) lowering herself while sensing yuna and madooka as she launched the said attack at naruto. Soon in front of naruto appeared a white smoke with the traces of lilac fire "HAYUKE TORI NO SHURIKEN JUTSU "( SHURIKEN :THOUSANDS FURIOUS BIRDS TECHNIQUE )exclaimed madooka throwing barge of shuriken at her sensei while activating jutsu. Naruto remain hidden waiting for the chance to attack his sensei "I see academy was not a waste of time for my little gennin's as I thought "SUITON:KIKKAU SOFU NO JUTSU (WATER STYLE : KICK CYCLONE TECHNIQUE )"exclaimed yuna carrying SUITON chakra in her feet and kicking toward her sensei in air to mikoto surprise wave of water was fired from the feet of yuna"KATON :KORYUDON NO JUTSU (FIRE STYLE : DRAGON OF FIRE TECHNIQUE ) Responded mikoto throwing dragon of fire at the upcoming wave which created dense steam seemed as mist. Mikoto activated her sharingan and saw few sharingan warped in blue fire coming toward her. Very original thought uchiha while jumping to one side only to notice more shuriken coming towards her to which mikoto deflected instead of dodging which put her in the path of next attack"DOTON :SHINJUZANSHU NO JUTSU (EARTH STYLE : DOUBLE BEHEADER SUCIDE JUTSU) she slided and attempted to jump but her feet got trapped her and sucked her into the earth till her head .

"very well little ones you caught me . Now get me out" said mikoto honestly as she couldn't get out after few attempt. When she was freed of the earth she noticed that her students kept smiling before she can think of any thing her student presented necklace to her .she sighed at the fact of being defeated by her little student and then said to her happy student "well little ones you pass. From now on you are officially gennin " hearing this make them confused. So she decided to explain it to them. "this was the test to see if you are cut out to be a shinobi and do you work as a team or even if you would have failed the test you three would have passed as you showed team work in your attempt. No gennin can defeat a jounin alone so if you have gotten the necklace but didn't showed teamwork then you would have been failed. To sum it up this test was to see if you can handle yourself and work as a team or not in which case you pass and have become team 11"

 **AND CUT**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS BECAUSE I AIN'T GETTING ANY KIND OF REVIEW SO PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW HOW I AM DOING**

 **Ashio signs out**

 **?**


End file.
